


moon daughter

by fullofwords



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofwords/pseuds/fullofwords
Summary: Allya Forter's name has quite a meaning. A meaning she will find out to be beyond everything she always knew and to change her life forever.But it's just not only her name the reason her entire world is about to turn. She will come to realize that among the billions of people walking on earth, there are two types of humans, The Sun Descendants, and The Moon Descendants, who historically can't get along, and whose differences have caused some of the most horrible acts on earth.While learning more about those people she surely doesn't want anything to do with them, but with her sister's life on the line, she might as well have to.





	1. Prologue.

_Prologue_

* * *

 

_A TALE OF DAY AND NIGHT._

Long before the creation of what the man knows, there was just Emptiness on earth, she was long, deep and cold. No light and no darkness could exist while Emptiness lived.

It's said that two warriors were chosen and sent to fight Emptiness. His name was Sun and her name was Moon. They were both equally strong and bright, and on their journey to earth they couldn't help but wonder how was their enemy going to be. If The Emptiness was as powerful as they were told she was.

The Emptiness already knew they were coming, and when the time to fight came, Sun and Moon held hands, and together, they went after Emptiness.

They fought for so long, but Emptiness was winning that fight. It was in the middle of it when Moon realized Sun wasn't letting her fight with her complete power, but he was instead protecting her, shading her from Emptiness...

For how could Sun let anything hurt his beloved one?

It was when Moon saw Sun fall for a second and lose some strength when she decided to move next to him and as both of them fought together, Emptiness weakened. Sun couldn't protect Moon anymore. And as Moon fought, Light appeared.

Moon always knew she was not as strong as Sun, it was written that he was the most powerful one, or that at least, was going to be. So she gave him her brightness and power, making an explosion of powerful force that killed Emptiness.

Giving up to everything she had for him, and as she felt her body disappear into nothing, Sun grew stronger and brighter, he rushed to Moon and held her as close to him as he could, keeping her alive.

He held her for ages and kept her warm and alive until he saw what Moon had created during the battle grow into something beautiful. Light took Sun's breath away and in seconds he was no longer holding Moon together but running after her own creation.

And as he left Moon for Light, he unconsciously created Darkness.

Darkness saw the last sparkles of Moon turn into beautiful stars, and as she shimmered weakly, he fell in love straight away.

Warmness erupted from Darkness, for he was Sun's creation, and with his power, he brought Moon back to life.

She was no longer bright or strong but she was still magical and breathtaking. Sun and Light had a son, who was named Day. And as Sun and Light rejoiced together, Darkness started to appear on earth, he was so strong that not even Sun could stop him from covering the earth with his silent blanket. And that's when Sun saw her again and everything she'd done. Darkness had created a sanctuary for her. Moon was the center of it with the shining stars all around her. She looked so brilliant, dominant and graceful.

When Sun saw how close Darkness held Moon, his insides burned in jealousy. He burned so brightly that his intensity reached Moon and gave her back some brightness. Still, Sun could not touch her while Darkness was there.

Moon accepted and kept Sun's gift and forgave him for leaving, for he had given her Darkness.

Sun saw how bright Moon glowed and as time passed he grew stronger and made his own personal task to send her as much brightness as he could for the rest of his life, and maybe someday reach her completely to make her understand that only he could give her that.

Moon never rejected Sun's little gifts, she had loved him, she had died for him...But she was now living for Darkness. And as time passed, they had a daughter who was named _Night._

While Sun kept his obsession with reaching Moon again, he forgot about his son. Day grew a hatred towards Moon and her daughter and swore to hurt Night whenever he got the chance.

But Night and Day would never meet.

There were just few moments when Sun's and Light's son would be so close to touching Moon's daughter but Darkness always protected her.

Either way, while Night was oblivious of Sun's obsession, Day's hatred, and Light's sorrow, she would adore and marvel at the glimpse of what the three of them created together on earth before her family took control it, and she would always wonder what's inside Day.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

I know my sleeping schedule is crap and I tell myself I'm going to fix it every single night. Yet, I feel invincible at three in the morning while I'm wide awake and say I'll be fine to wake up at seven for school. Of course, every single morning I wake up feeling like a truck just got over me and think of how messed up my sleeping schedule is, plus, the sunlight and my alarm don't fail to remind me that.

I do believe that it's a universal truth or at least a confirmed conspiracy theory that beds have a magnet that pulls your body into them, and that magnet is stronger when the sun is just coming out. At least, I can't find another reason on why I can't seem to wake up and stand up early in the morning.  _Cause not sleeping during the night is not a valid reason for me._

I feel my alarm is laughing at me and thank myself for not putting a song as tune cause god, do I hate that "calming" harp sound. I groan when I start feeling self-aware of the consequences sleeping five more minutes would bring and remember I have a test. I turn my alarm off for good and sit on my bed for at least ten minutes looking out my window. Do I really care about that exam? Will it REALLY affect my grade if I don't take it? Why is my right index fingernail longer than the left one? Are some of the things I wonder about before I hear my mom knocking on the door.

"Allie, sweetheart. You're going to be late."

"I won't, mom, I'll be down in a second." I yawn the last two words and feel my body fall back on my bed. I hear the door opening and just know my mom's face is poking out from the frame.

"I'll give you three seconds to get up."

I move my body into a strange position where I face the door and my body still rests on its back.

"Mom."

"One..."

"Stop."

"Two..."

I can't really see what's coming before I'm laughing around my bed with my mom tickling me all over.

"I'm going!" I scream.

"Be quick, Lena is asking for you." My mom closes the door and I hear her footsteps going downstairs. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Lena can't even talk!"

Lena is short for Selena, she is my baby sister and I could not adore her more than I do. She's the cutest little thing with her blue enormous eyes, rosy cheeks and super soft and pearly skin. There's just something in her, (or maybe in every baby in the world), but Lena is just peace and joy in a room. No one believes we are sisters because being completely honest, we don't look alike. Even though she's only six months old, I know for a fact that: I don't have blue eyes, but brown ones, my skin is darker than hers and I have gigantic bags down my eyes. The only thing I think we can relate to is the hair color and it's not even that similar! I mean both are brown mine's just way darker than hers and Lena's is so light brown it almost looks blonde.And being completely fair, we're step sisters and she looks more like her father.

My family is not exactly what some might consider "normal". My mom had me when she was eighteen years old, my current age. And my dad was seven years older than her. Throughout my life, I've heard so many stories of them and my mom talked about him with so much love that I do believe her when she says he loved me more than anything in the world, but truth to be told, I don't remember him, at all. How could I? He died when I was turning one year old. He didn't leave anything behind when he died so my grandparents had to shelter us in their house all my life until my mom met Lena's father: Dorian Graham.

It was right after I turned fifteen when she met him, and everyone said my mom won the lottery because Dorian was handsome, polite, kind, and what seemed most important for everyone: rich. But contrary to popular opinion, I would say he was the one that won the lottery when marrying the kindest, most beautiful, intelligent, and hard-working woman on earth: my mom. She was the one that struggled all those years to feed me, clothe me, and well, to keep me alive, all by herself. And don't get me wrong, I really like Dorian and maybe I'll even call him dad. It's just, I've heard so many stories about Michael Forter, that it's just difficult for me to think of having a different father that is not the hero and amazing guy I've heard about all my life. Still, I couldn't hope for a better father for Selena.

As I stand up, I feel shivers down my legs, I look down at my bare legs and wonder if I should start wearing pajama pants instead of shorts during that cold weather but think of how much I enjoy the soft fabric of my warm fluffy covers brushing my legs and wouldn't really change it. I look at myself in the mirror and take my braids off from the night before and see how my hair curls naturally over my shoulders in nice cascades, I stretch myself and yawn before walking into the bathroom and washing my face and teeth. I'm the type of person that showers in the night before sleeping for various reasons: number one, I hate showering in the morning because who has the energy to do that? number two, my hair won't ever have a normal and decent shape if I let it dry naturally and I really like it loose; number three, It's really cold outside and I had at least ten more minutes of sleep just for showering the night before.

I click on my playlist and _Bad Moon Rising_  by Clearance Clearwater Revival starts playing and my day just become ten times better.

- ☾ - ☽ -

I eat some fruit and pancakes, drink juice and warm coffee before leaving to school and don't forget to hug Lena super hard and caress her baby curls while she plays with her empty plate.

"Why is your outfit always a grayscale?"

I hear my mom from the door as I wave goodbye to her. She always asks me that question and I don't understand what she expects for an answer. All I know is that it's freezing outside.

I hide my face in my black and white scarf and arrange my gray beanie so it covers my ears. I jump in my car, that still smells like new, and turn the heating on. I look down at my legs and see the rips on my black jeans that will surely get me in trouble when I get to school and I get annoyed about their argument of being "too distractive" when I'm wearing my gray turtleneck sweater and black leather jacket on top of it, but of course, boys would get distracted watching a .03 percentage of my thigh. I put on some music and drive to school.

- ☾ - ☽ -

Right after I parked my car in my usual spot, I saw Lilly's chicken-yellow Beetle park next to my black Audi and I couldn't help but wonder how funny would that look. As I walked out my car I could hear her music and see her singing to what seemed like a One Republic song.

She jumped out her car with a big smile and she rushed to wrap her arms around me, her strong strawberry scent crashed with my nose while my mind tried to process how only she can wear: blue jeans, brown boots, a rudolph's-nose red sweater, and a fluffy florescent orange jacket and still make it work. Her face is flawless with makeup on, and her lips are red as her sweater, she's wearing full-on eyeliner that only brings her huge blue eyes out and her golden hair is arranged into a ponytail that looks like it was made in a salon.

"So many colors and it's too early," I said with a huge smile on my mouth as we linked our arms together and walked in the school.

Lilly Porters was(kind of), is, and will probably be, my best friend forever.We actually had the rockiest start of all, I'm pretty sure I wrote a letter on why I hated her and she's told me that she loaded me entirely, we were in second grade when I cut her hair off and she punched me in the eye.

"Adam is taking too long to ask me to prom."She started.

I hid my face in my locker door as I opened it and closed my eyes. "He still has four months" trying to cover the fact that I totally forgot I was having prom that year. I took my beanie off and placed it in my locker.

"Allya Forter, don't tell me you haven't done anything about it. I always tell you I should be with you every single day! You should be worried by now!

"Allie, is our last year together, we only have four months left before prom and I can tell you have nothing planned."

"You said it yourself, we still have four months to go before that day comes! I have time and if you're really that worried, I'll let you pick my prom dress." I closed my locker with a smile and looked at her face, which had the biggest smile and her eyes were open in amazement.

"Really?!"

"We'll see." I looked at her outfit and held back a giggle imagining myself in a fluffy fluorescent orange gown.

As I peacefully, and let me emphasize on that "peacefully" word, walked next to Lilly to our first class, the entire hall erupted in claps and screams, I even heard some howls, and I knew exactly what was going on. The football team or someone in it had arrived. It was Monday morning, they played on Friday night and won what I think was like some kind of playoffs for high school students, I like football, but I'm not really a fan of my school team. Either way, it was too early for that much noise.

"Blake, Blake, Blake!."The entire hall chanted his name. Of course, the captain, Mr. Perfect Blake Stark had to create such a commotion in the hallway. I rolled my eyes and rushed to the classroom but it was closed and even the teachers were outside smiling at the boy.

I had to rest my back on the door and wait until that little celebration ended.

"Stressed much, Forter?" I opened my eyes to see Blake looking at me with the same annoyance I was probably showing by looking at him. He kept receiving pats on his shoulder as we had our hateful staring contest.

"Is that an issue or what?" I said not breaking eye contact.

"Calm your old lady vibes and looks for a second and try to relax"

I was about to answer him when the kind voice of Mrs. Kloet, the science teacher, sounded beside my ears. "Mrs. Forter, you're in the way." And I realized I was covering the knob door.

"Oh, sorry!" I quickly moved away from it completely ignoring Blake and walked into the classroom to my usual spot, on the front corner next to the big windows that had the view to the football court.

- ☾ - ☽ -

Mrs. Kloet moved Blake on the seat behind to me because he and his current "one-bite" ( as I like to call people that are not really in a relationship, but are currently having sex) wouldn't stop talking. I took a few seconds to realize my jaw was clenched, I was scratching my thumb with the point of my arrow bracelet, and my neck hurt for being so tensed up. I breathed and tried to relax my muscles.

I saw Jannet, the nice redhead girl that always smiles at me, move her stuff to the other side of the room, and in return, Blake, with his usual white-teeth annoying smile, dropped his backpack close enough to hit my chair, owning Jannet's old spot. I tried to count to ten to avoid showing him any kind of reaction cause I knew very well he was going to make the goal of his existence in that class to annoy me as much as he could instead of paying attention to the damn class. I was at number thirty-eight when Mrs. Kloet continued her class.

"If you know you're having a reaction while mixing your chemical substances, it doesn't matter if there's an exothermic or endothermic one, you can always use a catalyst, and depending on what you want to achieve it can slow or speed the reaction." That was quite simple, I focused entirely on the class, trying to avoid my growing stress of Blake's obnoxious sound he made by tapping on the table with his pencil. "One of the most common and actually simplest ones is temperature." Right! cause you can either turn the heat up and the process of decomposing of food will be faster than if you leave it in the fridge.

I nodded my head and looked at Mrs. Kloet waiting for her to continue, but her facial expression looked like she was actually having a hard time reaching the minds of the other students ... if she only knew they didn't even care.

"For example." She started "Allya..."

"Oh, I got it don't worry."

"I didn't." Blake's voice couldn't be more irritating for me in that instant.

"Allya, do you like someone?" She ignored my statement and I mentally slapped myself for being the only one looking at her with attention while she explained.

"What?!" I'm pretty sure I chocked on my own saliva. And the entire class was now paying attention, how fun.

"Are you interested in a guy right now?"

My eyes widen and I instinctively crossed my arms on the desk.

"I-I not right now... I think." Which was not a lie.

"Let's say you do." Clearly, Mrs. Patricia Kloet didn't feel how embarrassed I was. Or if she did, she didn't give a damn.

I didn't dare to look back to see anyone. Lilly was there and I could sense the twenty people in the room holding their giggles, including Mrs. Kloet. I was so embarrassed myself, but at the same time I thought of how funny that situation was and I couldn't help but feel my mouth curve.

"Alright." I smile while covering my face with my hand.

"So, temperature... All of you imagine Allya is in her car with the guy she likes, all of you know that being with someone generates a... reaction, it can be a nice conversation, a fight, anything, but it's exactly like a chemical one.

So now what could happen if they turn the air conditioning on? Oh, and let's say that it's a moderated temperature outside the car so they're not even that hot or cold" My hand moves from my eyes down my mouth as I try to cover my smile, but I could tell my eyes were pleading for help.

"Depends on the expected reaction" I hear a male voice from the back of the room and I turn around, completely ignoring Stark's face to see Jake, a nice friend, talking with a huge grin.

"Exactly." Patricia, who at that time lost her title of Mrs. Kloet, said.

"Let's say the expected reaction is..." She looked at me as if she was asking for permission, which made me shook my head, but she ignored that again "An exothermic one, where the point is to release energy or heat." I looked at the ceiling and the classroom couldn't hold their laughs anymore. "Now, we have the substances, the expected reaction that will inevitably happen because she's wearing a nice dress and he's also looking pretty.-" I turned to see the class from the corner of my eye and couldn't help but laugh too "So if we turn on the air conditioning, the temperature inside the closed system will lower and their first reaction would be to tighten their jackets to themselves and snuggle inside their own clothes trying to find warmth, which will create distance between them. If they ever get to the expected reaction it might take a while.

Now, what if we turn the heating on? As the temperature rises, they might feel the need of taking their jackets off."

"Yeah, we got it!" My voice made the room crack up laughing and I can swear I was red as Lilly's sweater.

"Sorry, Allie.I just wanted these brats to listen." She walked to me and said in almost a whisper.

I smile up at her and shook my head. It wasn't actually that bad. 

- ☾ - ☽ -

We usually spend lunchtime outside, sitting down a tree, but not even me, (that believe it or not, is a person that actually enjoys cold weather), would want to be there without a hot chocolate or dozens of covers... that's what makes me enjoy cold weather being completely honest. So after Lilly found a nice spot in the lunchroom, she sent a text on the chat group and we just waited for our friends to arrive.

I lay my legs on top of Lilly's sitting ones and snuggle close to her now very comfortable jacket.

" I need to arrange my sleeping schedule."

"You've been saying that for years."

I saw Sam and Carly enter to the room and when they spotted us,(which wouldn't be hard thanks to Lilly), raced to our spot and being the dork he is, Sam covered my eyes with his hands.

"Really?"

"Who is it?" He asked while I felt his body sitting next to mine.

"An idiot." I smiled before shoving his hand off my face.

"Loser."

Carly arrived panting to the seats and sits in front of the three of us without saying a word, the three of us laugh and start to talk about our plans for the week.

"I'm actually playing tonight in a bar, you should all come and be my groupies, maybe today I'll act like I know you." I found myself too comfortable in the middle of Sam and Lilly while I rested my back on Sam's forearm and my legs were nicely placed over Lilly's lap.

"Sure, at what time?" Carly asked while eating her salad. She wore an oversized white sweater, gloves and a beanie making her look like a brunette bunny eating her lettuce.

"It starts at eight thirty, I don't think the bar closes after eleven on a Monday, but it might."

"I have to take care of Lena until eight today, so yeah, count me in," I said.

"Dude, you have chocolate all over your face." Carly pointed at Sam and I turned to see he had made a mess of whatever he was eating.

"Lick it off, baby." He answered standing up a little from his seat and leaning onto Carly.

"Fuck off!"

I look at my friends and think that without them, my life would be so lame.

- ☾ - ☽ -

I can say I've never felt so protective over anyone in my life the way I do with my baby sister, Selena. She's the one little human I can see myself dying for without thinking it twice. As I button up the fluffy pink dinosaur sleeping suit I bought for her, and arrange the silver necklace with an 'S' on it, which was given to her when she was born, I feel a triumphant smile on my face.  _No one thought it would look good_ , She looked at me with her massive eyes and her toothless smile like she understood why I nodded my head.

"Yeah, girl."I gently pick her up and cuddled her on my shoulder. She was so fragile and little and yet I could tell so much energy came out from her, plus only looking at her made me think of the life she had ahead and all the things she could become, in some years she would be my age and will experience so many things. It was just amazing to think that Selena, with her tiny hands and feet, will maybe be a painter or a dancer!

It was almost seven when I started playing the Disney music lullaby playlist on Youtube that always seems to put her to sleep in minutes, and I give her a sweet kiss on her forehead when I see her closing her eyes and giving one last glance at the world around her. She was too precious and sometimes looking at her made me think of the person I wanted to become for her, I never had a sister when I was little, I really didn't have anyone else than my mother, and she worked all day. My grandparents had a constant anger towards me and my mom and I couldn't really count on them. So when Lena came into my life, I swore I was going to be the best sister in the world, that she would never have to be alone or feel unloved. And I made myself a promise that I was going to give her my best to give her the most exciting and beautiful life she could ever dream of.

She was already long asleep when Dorian and Mom came in the room. I _t should be eight already._

"How was she?." My mom whispered rushing to the crib.

"She's always good." I felt Dorian's hand gently wrapping my shoulder before rushing to the crib behind my mom. That baby was really a blessing and had everyone around her so in love.

"How was school today?" Dorian asked me and I answered him shortly but giving him as many details as I could. "How was your date?" I ask approving their fancy and elegant outfits.

"Amazing, thank you!" My mom gave Dorian a kiss on the cheek and both had a staring contest that made me feel too uncomfortable to function. ' _I can tell_ ' I think.

"Oh, Sam is playing tonight at a bar, he invited Lilly, Carly and me."

"He always does." Said Dorian.

"What's the name of the bar?" My mom asked while taking her coat off.

"Luna."

"On Monday? Are you driving? At what time do you expect to come back? Don't you have homework?" Mom had all her attention on me now.

"Uh, I was just wondering if I could go... I could ask Lilly for a ride, I already did my homework... and when you tell me to come back?" I sink in my shoulders waiting for a negative answer but Dorian looked at my mother for a second and something seemed to click inside her when he winked his eye at her and both of them turned to see me with a huge grin. Ew.

"Alright." She giggles.

"Be here before midnight or else I'm sending someone to pick you up." Dorian tried to hide his giant grin.

"Ew, I will."I said wanting to get out of that room as soon as possible "Nice way to get rid of me, yall should be more discrete! And don't forget you have a six-month baby right next to your room!" I run away from the room before any of them can answer.

- ☾ - ☽ -

I quickly change my gray sweater into a silver sequin tank top and put on my black zip booties. It's not long before I get Lilly's text that she's already outside my house and Carly is already with her.

- ☾ - ☽ -

When we arrive at the bar, Sam is waiting for us, he had his wild curls all over his head and he wore his usual black-everything outfit, I would be lying if I said I never found him attractive, he has a band, sings in it, plays the guitar, has long curly hair, olive puppy eyes and a gorgeous smile. But I got over the crush phase and got used to him being focused and fully passionate about his music.

As he took us to our seats right by the little stage he was performing in, I took my time to look at the place and find it fascinating, the walls were all brick style, it had neon signs all over the place and there was just a dim light given by the type of Christmas series you put on the tree, that somehow managed to light up the place in a fireplace-light kind of vibe. The seats were also combined into chairs and little couches that look extremely comfortable. And right on the ceiling, which was built in a way that made the place look bigger than it actually was, were little dots that seemed to shine and blink, which looked like stars and right on the center, a silver neon light with handwritten typography spelled "Luna".

 It was like entering into a different world.

"It's cool, isn't it?"

"Amazing."

- ☾ - ☽ -

Sam started singing a calming cover of Hello by Adele with one of his bandmates, and from that moment on I didn't check my phone to see any messages or calls, didn't bother to realize it had no signal in there and spent the next couple of hours singing with Sam and the girls.

The place was now a little steamy for some effects they used while performing and I was about to take my phone out my purse to check the hour when I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

 

"Mrs. Allya." I quickly turned around to see Ryan, one of Dorian's bodyguards standing behind me.

"Oh, crap! What time is it?" I quickly look at my phone to see it was only ten thirty.

"I don't want to scare you right now, but you need to come with me." I raise my eyebrows and my friends look at me, Sam's voice still echoing in the bar.

"What happened?"

"Please, come with me. I have to take you to your parents" I follow instructions, too confused to do anything else and Lilly stands up with me.

"Ryan, you are scaring me," I said when I felt him press his hand on my back and see him scanning over the place.

Lilly and Carly rushed to me and I took a last glance back at Sam who's looking directly at us without stopping his presentation.

And as soon as I leave the bar, my purse starts to vibrate like crazy and the sounds of incoming messages float around the place.

"Get in the car, please" I see Dorian's black SUV with other two men standing on the sides of it and my hands start to get sweaty, I find it hard to breathe and my legs stop in shock, I felt something drop in my stomach.

 

I couldn't move but Lilly's hand quickly shook me and took mine my hand while both of us walked in the car.

"Tell Sam what happened, and I'll meet you at her house." Lilly's voice sounded so distant as my ears suddenly became useless. 

I block every sound of outside and look at my phone, tons of missed calls from my mom and Dorian are the first thing I see, and then I click the text messages.

 _Mom_ :

 **Answer the phone** (20:50)

 **Are you okay?** (20:53)

 **Don't come home**  (21:00)

 **Stay with your friends**  (21:05)

 **ALLYA** (21:07)

 **HONEY**  (21:07)

 **Please, answer** (21:15)

 **Answer the phone right now!** (21:30)

 **GODAMMIT!**  (22:00)

Carl:

 **Allie, don't come right now to the house, stay close to your friends and don't leave the building. I'm sending some men to pick you up but don't move.** (21:20)

 **Please answer the phone.** (22:00)

 **The guys are on their way.** (22:00)

"Ryan, what the hell is going on?" My voice shakes as well as my hands and I can see his eyes looking at me from the mirror.

He turns to see the other guy and sighs.

"Allie, someone broke into your house"

I feel my lungs begging for air.

" _That's not it_ " I feel it and my voice sounds more like a whisper.

"No." He sighs one more time "They took your sister Lena"

- ☾ - ☽ -

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

 

I can't remember any moment in my life when I felt so cold, so still. My mind wasn't functioning, I couldn't find words, it was like they had just dropped ice water on me and I had frozen on the spot.

I do remember the silence, the car going super fast and Lilly's mouth sounds trying to say something.

- ☾ - ☽ -

"This is not her house," Lilly's voice said while she looked out the window.

I blinked once and saw she was right, we were in the same neighborhood but the house we were pulling in wasn't mine.

"You really wouldn't want to be in her house" Was all Ryan said.

As soon as they saw me, Mom and Dorian ran down the white marble stairs and it was until I had both of their bodies pressed around mine when my body started recovering its functions.

"Mom" My voice shook; I felt the metal flavor in my mouth of incoming tears. "Mom, what happened?" I heard my bracelets crash together in response to my trembling hands. All the answer I had was her and Dorian's desperate sobs around me.

"You're okay, you're okay," My mom whispered to me pulling me closer to her body.

I didn't understand anything.  _Did they take Selena? Who did? Why weren't we in our house? Why did Ryan say it was better not to be there? Who the fuck would kidnap a six-month baby?_

"Come inside, please, you're freezing out here" An unknown female voice sounded like a gentle caress.

The three of us walked inside followed by Lilly and one of Dorian's guards. Mom and Dorian didn't take their hands off me as they tried to hold onto me like I was all they had... I shivered after thinking that.

The middle-aged woman that guided us in looked pretty familiar, she was a blonde and pretty, she was wearing red silk pajamas under a silver silk robe.

Mom made us sit down on one of the sofas that were in front a marble chimney. I looked down at the coffee table and saw cups of tea and pills for a headache and what looked like Prozac.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Oh, dear. You're out of color! Let me get you something" The woman walked out the room.

Mom kept crying.

"Mom! What  _the hell_  is going on?!"

Dorian was the one who spoke.

"We were drinking some wine, and..." he swallowed saliva "I don't know how, the alarms didn't go off, it was just Lena's cries that made us run to her room." Dorian was looking at the fire like if the scene was playing in that consuming fire"He was wearing black, we couldn't see his face... he had a knife, it was pointing at Lena's chest,  _my baby_ " He covered his mouth with his hand and tears started coming down his eyes.

I pictured it and regretted the moment I did.

"And then?" My right cheek was now covered with a silent tear.

"Two other guys... came from behind and held us against the wall with knives, we fought, we really did" He continued and that's when I saw Dorian's white shirt covered in fresh blood. A gasp came from my mouth and I quickly turned to see mom's neck with a fresh cut. She had a black eye as well as Dorian and his lip was bleeding too. "They took her, and they..." If desperation and fear had a face, Dorian was the perfect example of it. His tears were falling on the floor without making their way on his cheeks "Five of my men were killed... I don't know how they didn't kill us too" Was all he said before his hands were both hiding his face.

"She's just a baby," My mom whispered in between sobs.

I dragged myself out their hands and looked at them.  _Shattered_  was the only word that can describe what I was seeing. I looked for someone that could help, something. But even Lilly stood silent.

 _Selena._ Her angelic face, her huge eyes, her sweet smile. I couldn't hold my face anymore and felt all my factions break into a puddle, my face melt into my emotions as I could no longer keep a straight face.

" _We have to find her_ " I didn't care about anything, I didn't even know what was I doing or what came into me when I put my legs into motion and ran out the house, Dorian's bodyguards tried to stop me, I heard Lilly's voice calling me back, but when I was already outside I let my knees crash on the freezing cold floor. My tears were vivid now, my bare shoulders were the ones that felt the first snowflakes of the year and when I turned my face to the sky, there was no moon, no stars, no nothing. Just darkness. I have never felt so alone.

- ☾ - ☽ -

"Holy shit, Forter" Two warm arms wrapped a blanket around my body.

It was too much for me to handle, I felt the entire planet moving in circles around me, images of the blood in Dorian's and Mom's clothes and faces, the picture of my baby sister laughing hours ago, blood on the floors... death. I felt sick and decided to crumble into whoever was trying to hold me out in the snow.

"Forter," He said "Forter, let's go inside" His voice was familiar when I heard it say my last name for the third time. I looked up to see Blake Stark looking down at me with his usual icy cold stare.

It was like something switched in my mind and I pushed myself away from him. I realized I was at his house, and he had witnessed everything since I arrived there.

"Just... leave"

"Don't be a bi-... fool" He started "Get inside the house"

I glanced one more time at the sky. There were tons of white snowflakes falling down around us; it was like all the missing stars turned themselves into those little dots of coldness that covered the world.

"Allie, let's go" Lilly's voice came from the back and she guided me back inside the house.

.

Trying to be with Dorian and my mom was an idea I quickly erased from my mind, they were both so traumatized with the images in their heads.

Someone had to change the way things were moving,  _someone had to do something._

"Did you call the police?" I found an inhuman force to swallow my tears and start talking. Stark and Lilly stared at me, Ryan took a few seconds to answer.

"Yeah, we did. Some are in your house, others are scanning the neighborhood and town, they already interrogated your father and we checked the security camera, but we really didn't find anything"

"Why aren't  _we_ scanning the neighborhood?"

"That's stupid" Stark's voice appeared in the conversation.

"Shut up"

"No, you're planning to go in the night around looking into every car in town?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes, let the police do their fucking job, you're going to risk yourself and the people that decide to go with you, and you can't afford to be such an idiot"

"First of all, stop calling me like that" I took a step closer to him "When did the police ever do their job? We're talking about my sister, you weren't the one that lost one of the most loved people in your life, you're standing here looking at an entertaining image for your Monday night!"

He was unbothered.

"You're so fucking right, cause I'm enjoying watching you so much, I'm not the one looking like trash because it wasn't me the one that got hurt. Forter, think for a second, the police work for the people that pay, Dorian already gave them enough money to make them look for that baby for at least a year, but look at them," I looked at mom and Dorian from the hallway we were fighting in "Just think for a millisecond.Do you think that having you outside looking for criminals will make this situation any better?"

I started to count to ten, twenty, forty, and as I saw my mom's trembling body while she held Dorian's hands, I got lost in my thoughts again. It burned my blood to admit that Stark was right, but there were images in my head of what could happen with Selena, what sick mind would plan to kidnap her? And _why_ did they take her? _Why_ her? Had they been spying us? Will she still be alive? If not, did they kill her painfully?... I covered my mouth with my hand and shook my head to the ceiling, it started with a soft and silent gasp, then, it was a gut-wrenching feeling on the back of my mouth, my throat tightened and I felt myself break down again. I pushed Stark out of the way and ran somewhere upstairs in the house, I felt as if I was bleeding the salt out my soul when my silent crying escalated to a race of tears in the middle of hiccups.  

I blocked the world around me and cried my way to sleep. 

 

- ☾ - ☽ -

Next thing I knew was morning light. I had warm covers around my body and the feeling was so calming it took me a while to let go of the fluffy red one I was holding on to. 

I had the usual headache you have after you've cried for hours, my eyes were still and my eyelids felt so dry I could imagine them having cracks. I looked at my surroundings, the covers of the bed were red and white with some maroon pillows, the walls were white,  the curtains and the furniture matched into a chocolate-brown color, there was a huge TV on the corner of the room with what seemed a lot of game consoles besides it, it had a small table and couches surrounding it, and right beside that TV was a desk with a laptop on it, a calendar and pictures on the wall. There were also three weights in a pyramid position, a guitar, and a wooden bookshelf. I saw a golden football trophy on one of the shelves. It took me long enough to realize I was in Blake's room. 

My body was limp, and my chest felt like it was being crashed. I still felt like crap. It was snowing outside and the room smelled like guy's deodorant and cologne. There was a letter next to the bed.

 _Allie:_  

_Baby, we're at the police station. The Starks are being so helpful with the police and are rushing up some documents and procedures._

_There are clean clothes in the bathroom, Lilly brought them early for you. Hope you had some sleep last night. Ryan is outside the house, whenever you want to leave,tell him. But baby, I wouldn't recommend you going to the house, not yet. Call us when you wake up and have some breakfast there, I'm pretty sure Lilly and Carly didn't go to school either and are downstairs waiting for you._

_Love you with all our heart._

_Mom and Dad._

I jumped off the bed and walked into one of the doors of the room. It wasn't the bathroom. It was a huge wooden dressing room the same chocolate-brown the furniture in the room was. I walked into the other room to see an equally large room as the dressing room with a huge window that gave an amazing view of the white snow covering the trees that surrounded the house. 

I saw the clothes nicely folded one on top of the other one, another note was written there.

_I tried looking for the least colorful things in my closet._

_Hope you're feeling better now. I love you._

_-Lilly._

Was written in black ink.

_Update: Sam, Carly and I are waiting for you downstairs. Don't try to run away!!_

 

The last line was written in green ink.

I felt my lips formed a small smile and I looked at the clothes she brought me, she was right, it was pretty simple compared to her usual vibrant colors. She brought: black jeans, a white turtleneck sweater and a pair of fluffy gray boots. Only the boots gave her away.

Before changing into the new clothes I walked downstairs to find my three friends splattered around the coffee table (where the cups of tea and pills were the night before) playing what seemed like Monopoly.

"Allie" Sam was the first to look up, the girls turned around and the three of them stood up. Sam rushing to wrap his arms around me. I didn't know how much I needed a hug.

"Sorry for not staying all your presentation" I whispered, and I proved myself wrong when I thought there was no way I had tears left in my body. 

"Shut up" He laughed and gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

"My turn" Carly pushed Sam away and did the same thing he did. "We are all here, honey. You're not alone, alright?" She grabbed my face and I nodded it tasting the saltiness of my tears.

"Come to mama" Lilly was the one that lived all with me yesterday. Since the moment we left the bar to the moment I fell asleep. "Thank you" I breathed my tears in.

 

"You're awake, honey!" Mrs. Stark, who was looking radiant that morning, wearing a beige full-on suit, greeted me with a hug. "I hope you had some rest last night, I couldn't even give you your cup of tea!" 

"Mrs. Stark, thank you so much" I smiled at her.

"Oh, call me Lauren! It's nothing, you know your family is good friend of ours"

"I hope I didn't annoy Blake too much for sleeping in his room" I looked down at my bare feet and Lauren's laugh echoed in the room. 

"Don't you worry about him! We have plenty rooms in this house, he just went inside for his clothes and things this morning, hope you don't mind"

I couldn't believe my situation.

"Of course not, it's his room"

"Honey, do you want to take a shower and have breakfast?" 

"Oh, I-I think I already troubled you enough" 

"Nonsense, even your friends were waiting for you to have breakfast." 

.

I never liked being the center of attention, not the way I was that morning. Everyone tried to keep me happy and comfortable, I wasn't feeling either happy nor comfortable. And I felt like a porcelain doll being taken care of and I hated that. 

Mrs. Stark showed me a guest bathroom where I took a warm shower and changed into Lilly's clothes.

I didn't talk much with anyone or at least didn't have an important conversation. Everyone looked so concerned about me that I just knew that if I wasn't going to talk about how I was feeling so they could cheer me up, they wouldn't really care about anything else. 

"I want to go home,"

The guys looked at me. 

"We can't do that" Carly started. "You can't do that"

"Someone just kidnaped my sister," I looked down at the scrambled eggs, the french toast, the bowl of fruit "Don't expect me to act like nothing happened"

"Then talk, Allie. We are here for you" Carly's brown eyes could always make you feel a little warmer "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go home, it just doesn't feel real" 

"What do you mean?" Sam looked at me.

"I need to be where it happened, I need to see..." My throat closed "See she's not there"

Lilly and Carly looked at each other.

"I'll go with you," Said Sam. 

 

 

- ☾ - ☽ -

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

- ☾ - ☽ -

 Sometimes I have this dream, where I'm in the sea and this huge wave covers me, and instead of swimming in the sea seconds after it touches me, I'm in a meadow; It's dark and there are millions of stars that light me up. Slowly, they fall like fireflies and form a blanket below me. Then, like out of Aladdin's story, the blanket lifts me up and I raise, the higher I get the harder it gets for me to breathe. Every time I have that dream, I wake up with my hand tightly wrapped around my neck and gasping for air. 

That's how I was feeling when the police officer opened the door for me. I felt like choking when I walked inside the house.

It looked the same as it has always looked, the marble white floors were clean, the round stairs were as shiny as always. I caressed the golden newel cap and kept moving my hand up the handrail as I walked upstairs. _Everything looked alright._   

Lena's room was closed, I placed my hand on the wooden door and rested my forehead on it. 'BABY'S ROOM' Was written in pink wooden letters. The crack in the door sounded like an explosion to me, while the sight of the room appeared before my eyes, I had it clear.  _She was gone._ The smell of baby was still there, everything was still there. But she was not there, her energy was not there. The room was empty for me.

 I felt her toys were staring at me when I poked my head in her crib. I got my hand in one of her pillow covers and got what I had hidden in there the day she was born.

 

_**For Selena:** _

**Hi, baby. It's me... Allya. Your sister. I saw you for the first time today and you are so cute! You have tiny hands and feet and something funny about you is how you stop crying when you see Dorian. We are kind of sharing dad... but he's more yours than mine being honest.**

**I know you are too small to understand but I want you to know that this world is BEAUTIFUL. And I will make sure you see that while you grow up. This letter, Lena (I think that's how I will call you from now on) is a promise from me to you.**

**I promise I will try not to be an annoying big sister (BUT YOU HAVE TO MAKE YOUR EFFORT TO)**

**I promise to support all your decisions, as long as they make you happy and you're not compromising your life.**

**I promise to never hurt you.**

**I promise to keep you safe.**

**I even promise to change your diapers once in a while :)**

**If you have me, no one will hurt you.**

**And I promise to always be with you.**

**I know you're new to this world but I already love you.**

**SEE YOU SOON.**

**ALLYA**

**< 3**

I squeezed the letter in my hands until my knuckles turned white. The room became smaller and lacked of oxygen, my head started spinning and I ran downstairs with my friends.

"We have to find her, guys" 

The three of them smiled at me and nodded their heads. 

If there was one thing I was sure of, was that I wasn't going to go back into her room until I found her. 

- ☾ - ☽ -

 

According to everybody, the police were doing everything they could. But tracing a baby was too damn hard, they said that all the babies looked alike and the chances of ever finding her were so damn low. 

Dorian spent thousands or even millions on ways to finding Selena, and on security for the house and for us, he even hired two men two go strictly wherever I went. 

My grades dropped violently and every time I went to school I just didn't enter classes. Sometimes my friends would skip classes with me, it was like they took turns and they even made my homework for me. 

_A month went by with me just floating over life._

I wouldn't feel sad, or happy, or angry. And everyone around me seemed to treat me like that porcelain doll I hated to be. Like if saying or doing something, the slightest thing, would break me.  

Back home, Dorian and mom got closer together, which was good. And their hobby was to find ways and their goal was the same as always, get the baby back. I disappeared for them. 

Nothing could make me react, I slept all day and stayed awake all night. 

When Principal Edwards called my mom and Dorian. They just had a short talk with me telling me to at least show to class, that they were not expecting me to ace everything but they begged me to show up. 

So I did.

And the first thing that happened was being paired up with Stark for Science lab.

"Listen, I don't care if we fail either," He said before putting the goggles on. "But at least act alive" He closed the buttons in his robe.

I felt the familiar tingly feeling of burning in my mouth.

"Just stay in your lane and don't talk to me" I looked at the material we had in front of us.

"You know, you used to be fun to annoy" He started inspecting the ingredients "Now you're just lame"

"Shut up already" 

I took the ingredients out of his hand and started mixing together what had to be mixed. In minutes we had achieved to finish the experiment.

"So did you happen to lose a pink-lace bra in my house?"

I don't think I waited for more than the fraction of a second to turn and see him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"So yeah, there was this pink-lace bra in my bathroom and the only girl that has gone in my bedroom is you" He took the goggles off "Let me make it clear that it was _your_ decision to go there, of all the rooms in that huge house, I would never-"

"I don't have pink-lace bras," I said, with as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Must've been Lilly's" 

"What do you wear then?" He sat down and looked at me amused.

"You're disgusting"

"I didn't think you wore something as pretty as that thing anyways" He looked down at me "Doesn't suit you,"

"I can wear whatever I want, and FYI it _would_ suit me" I accept I didn't think before talking. "Do you still have the bra?" I quickly avoided any type of come back for the thing I said before.

"I wouldn't know if it would, you don't really show much" He clearly ignored the question.

"Are you aware of that?"

"I'm aware right now"

I felt my cheeks flushing, I blamed angriness and frustration. My stomach also started to feel crazy. I also blamed angriness and frustration.

"Are you checking me out?" I raised my voice and realized we were whispering before. 

"There's nothing to check out" He straightened his back "Are you blushing?"

"Am I?" I quickly placed my hands on my cheeks.

He had his usual unbothered grin on his face. "Kinda"

"Don't think you could  _ever_ produce that kind of reaction in me" My head started spinning.

I held onto the table and felt like throwing up.

"Forter, are you alright?"

I didn't listen to anything else before everything went black.

- ☾ - ☽ -

 

It was a cotton soaked in alcohol what brought me back to my senses. I was in the nursery.

"How did I get here?" I closed my eyes and rested my head on the wall behind me. 

"How do you think?" Starks voice again, did he just appeared to fuck my life even more? "I had to carry you. She already woke up, can I leave now?" 

"No," The nurse said.

I sighed.

"What happened?"

The nurse started talking "We believe that you haven't been eating, sleeping and taking good care of yourself. All the chemicals you were working with apparently were too much for your body" The nurse started checking my pressure and opened my eyelids with her finger to shoot light at my eyes "You're really weak" She gave me a pill "Drink this and start eating, please" 

I looked at the transparent-orange pill in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked but took it before she answered.

"Vitamin D" She smiled "You need some"

I sighed. 

"Can I leave?" 

She nodded her head and smiled at me again.

"You are so ungrateful and heavy"

Blake didn't even turn to look at me and walked away.

- ☾ - ☽ -

I really didn't want to be the star of one of those documentaries about "UNSOLVED CRIMES" but that was what it felt like. There were no clues to follow, no one to blame. If my mom and Dorian weren't there, no one would believe someone took her. 

I took longer than usual in the shower, the burning feeling of the water didn't bother me but relaxed me a little. 

I fell into the tub when I saw something written with lipstick on the mirror.

_'MISSING YOUR SISTER?'_

 I screamed. I knew that wasn't written there when I walked in the shower... I knew I was alone. And I very well knew it wasn't me the one that wrote it. 

 

"Honey, are you okay?!" My mom quickly rushed to the bathroom. 

She gasped and urged me outside the room and outside the house. 

.

Soon there were police in my house and I was on my way to Blake's house again.


End file.
